The Boy Behind The Screen
by emisenpai030
Summary: Nico and Will having a long distance relationship and meet each other for the first time. But, what will come out of this meeting? Are they safe to meet?
1. New Computer

**CHAPTER I: NEW COMPUTER**

 **NICO'S POV**  
 _ **These characters dont**_ _ **belong to me, they belong to Rick Riordan, or does the story Emily, does not belong to me.**_

If I were to explain to you, how all this happened it's because of a simple Liked story on the website _Ghost_ _Stories_. You'll cursed me to the Gods saying "It's completely insane!" Well, tell that to my new boyfriend; Will Solace. He will beat you with a stick then fix you up again, if you claim this is not real. Well, I'll start from the beginning to see if you understand.

"Nico!" Hades called from downstairs, he was holding a box in his arms; leaning against the stairs wall.

"Nico!"

I groaned and sat up from my warm blankets and groan as I stood up and walked over to the stairs and looked down at Hades.

"Yes, Father? What's wrong?" I asked as I rub my eyes and leaned side to side from the quick drain of my muscles for waking up too fast.

"Be careful, my son." Hades said and walked up the stairs and stood in front of me.

"I got you this - what you wanted."

"What?" I asked looking up at him.

"What did you get me, Father?" I asked.

"A new computer, even better than the new laptop that came out." Hades said handing me the box.

I froze there, for just a moment to stare at my father. This man, who has a very hard time showing his emotions and always working and never being here; got me a computer. I only asked it one time to read and post stories of Ghost; the stories he used to tell me at night to scare me when I was a kid.

"Nico?"

I snapped out of it and took the box.

"Thank you, father. It means a lot."

Hades nods. "Well, enjoy it. Now, I must be off to work. I'll see you soon enough." He said, and with that, he was gone like the shadows in the light.

I walked back into my room, closed the door and sat down on my bed and started opening up the box and connecting my new computer to everything. To be honest, I was pretty excited. This was my first computer since.. things happened in my family.

"Woah.." I said as I watched the computer power on and saying my name. Talk about fancy.

After a while of downloading games, music, and pictures; an advertisement came up saying 'Ghost Stories', now, my father told me hundreds of stories and i could win money out of this. Let scare some people.

So, I clicked on it and saw a bunch of people in it and started making an account; I named myself _**Ghost King;**_ and finally finished and looked through the stories. Then entered the competition and started writing a short story named Emily.

After about an hour or two of reading it so much and changing it so many times. My head began to spin in circles much bigger than Jupiter itself. I posted it on the website's contest and stood up to grab a cup of water from downstairs.

Slowly walking down the stairs, I stared at the photos covered in darkness of the night with only a dim light to shine them.

"Dear sister, dear mother. You never asked such a fate. It does look like, fate never really did much care of our innocence. Father has never been the same since you both left us. Tell me now, wherever you are. Are you happy?" I said as I touched the last final step and stepped off the steps, walking to the kitchen, it was quite lonely, Father had helpers but, they seem like the dead.

"Nico!"

I groan softly as that pitch voice hit me. "Yes, step-mother?"

"Dont call me that now. I will never be your mother and i never want to be. Anyways, theres no milk. Go out and get some. Before Mother comes demanding cereal." Persephone said a bit annoyed with my present.

"Do you have the money? I will go right away, your majesty." I said as i bowed slightly at her.

She smirked at the named of majesty.

In father house, they always treat them king and queen, cold eyes, no heart, no soul, but what do you expect from a family living among the dead? Yes, the dead. Father owns a big and i mean - big funeral company with death sentences in hospital.

"Your father has given you money. Use it. Now hurry get out of my sight." She said and waves her hand away as she looks at a white rose in the other.

I nodded and walked back up to my bedroom and grabbed some money from the table, my jacket, my boots, and my hat and was out the door.

It was dark, the stars were so bright, so far as I stared into the sky as I walked down the street in the dark, a shooting star passed by, maybe the gods didnt hate me too much to give a wish.

"I wish... for someone to love."

As quick as the wind moves, so was the hope of love from a wish that will never come true.

I finally got the milk and returned home seeing my father speaking to one of his helpers, Thanatos. I slipped passed them, putting the milk away and walked back up to my room closing the door, turning on the lights and sat on my bed and looked over to my new computer and on my profile, there was a messaged sent along with a liked to my story.

Curiously, I took off my boots, my jacket, but left my hat on as I laid down onto my bed and pulled the blankets over my body and my head and opened the story and saw it was liked by the very first person named _**Dr.-Solace-Sunshine.**_

Then, after my messages and saw him send a messaged saying:

 _ **"Hello, Ghost King."**_

 _ **WILL'S POV**_

So, today. I finally had my day off with no work, no homework, no one around. Finally! Now, I can go onto Ghost Stories and scary myself to the hills until I pass out. Some chips, candy, and juice. Even healers needed their junk food too.

Anyways, I saw this big contest of a short story, I got curious and clicked in and started strolling down reading each one of them, they were boring. Murders, suicides, and all that nice stuff. I'm tired of it, so I grabbed juice and sat up as I saw this story that popped out to me named 'Emily' by Ghost King.

I opened it up and read it very slowly.

 _ **'When we were moving from Germany back to the states, then my five year old daughter said to me, "Mommy, I'm really going to miss Emily." I racked my brain and could not recall a friend named Emily, so I asked her about it. I'll never forget these words. She set her warm chocolate down, glanced up at me with the most casual smile and said, "You know, the girl who crawls out from under my bed to play with me."**_ _ **(Instagram, .Terror. Her stories are so amazing!)**_

It sent chills down my back and suddenly the wind came so sudden it blew my windows open; I yelped and dropped my juice all over the place.

"Dang it!" I said loudly and got down on the floor, glancing over my room.

"You better not be real, Emily."

Looking back at the floor covered in juice along with some clothes on the floor, I sighed. Ghost King, you scared me. That hasn't happened in a while. Congrates.

"Well, looks like I've got some cleaning." I walked over to my bedroom door and grabbed the knob and slowly opening and opened the door and saw a figure there and screamed like a little girl remembering the story 'Emily', I slammed the door and locked it and ran back to my bed and hide under the blankets.

"William?" Said a soft voice.

"Mother?" I asked softly.

"It's me, were you reading scary stories again? You know you can't sleep after them." She said as she slowly opened the door.

I took off my forte of blankets and pillows and looked up at her. "I know, mom. But this story was just so good. I couldn't help myself."

She was about to walk towards me when she saw the juice spilled over the floor and sighed staring down at me. "William Solace, go clean this up."

I sighed and nodded as I walked towards the kitchen and bend down to open a file cabinet and pulled out the cleaning supplies, then stood up and looks out the window. "Ghost King.. you got me goosebumps. I want to know more stories in your head." I smiled and walked back to my room and threw some soap on the ground and some water and started washing the juice off until I dryed it off with the vacuum.

I sat back down on my bed, pulled over my computer and wrote a message to him saying:

 _ **"Hello, Ghost King."**_

 _ **Hey Guys! Sorry Will was so short! I didnt know what else to put! But anyways! I hope you like it! This idea was used by permission by**_ _ **pathetic-megy!**_ _ **I asked them if I could do it and they said yes! I send a message to her saying if I could use her story. She hasnt answered me.**_


	2. The Chatroom

Chapter 2: Rewrite

 _ **Hey Guys! Looks like I got a couple reviews! Jupanuma, you're review was soooo helpful! So, I decided to write chapter two! Thank you for letting me know! 7GattiNeri! You're wish has been done! I went through everything two times to see if everything was alright and well written for you! Ravenofthenight567 and solangelolover! You're request shall be done very soon! I'm sorry! Finals at school are killing me! ;-;**_

Hello, Ghost King? What a creepy way to say it. It's like you are trying to scare me. Tsk", I said and started at the message for a while longer and reply,

"Hello, Dr. Solace."

Then, I waited for his reply.

 **Will's Pov**

Suddenly I got a message back from him about 20 minutes later. He must have been busy.

"Yes! He answered me~!" I said. I lifted my arms up in victory and sent a message.

 **Chatroom**

 **Will** : You finally answered me, Ghost King.

 _ **Nico:**_ My apologies, I was doing something.

 **Will:** I could tell. How are you?

 _ **Nico:**_ I'm quite alright, yourself?

 **Will:** A bit crept out, due to your story.

 _ **Nico:**_ Yes, I scared you, my mission has been completed. Now, you don't sleep.

 **Will** : Great, there goes my beauty sleep.

 _ **Nico:**_ You're welcome.

 **Will** : You're quite proud of yourself, aren't you?

 _ **Nico:**_ Indeed I am.

 **Will's _Pov_**

I took a moment to go through his profile and saw he was just recently added, but was getting followers pouring by the minute. His story became famous by giving people chills. It was a great and well written story. Will he write more of them? I want to know more.

As his profile picture, he had a skull as his picture with little ghosts around it. It fits well with his name, GHOST KING.

He just updated his description.

"Let's see what kind of person is the Ghost king is," I said and clicked on the description and began reading.

'I am death. Fear me.'

I chuckled to myself and strolled down for more.

'If you went down here, you've entered the underworld. I told you, I was death. You're dead, congratulations.'

What is with this man and his jokes?

'Alright, alright. I'll tell you something about me. I am death.'

"What the hell? Seriously," I said, and began laughing in my room. "You're just full of sass." I added.

I returned to the chat and smiled like an idiot, I replied to his message.

 _ **Chat Room**_

 _ **Will:**_ I just read your description, very creative of yourself.

 _ **Nico:**_ Is it? I was just lazy and didn't want anyone to know me. I'm **quite person** al.

 **Will:** You're a mystery man.

 _ **Nico:**_ Yes, yes **i** am.

 **Will** : Will you be updating any stories soon?

 _ **Nico:**_ Depends on, I'm in the mood, but most likely yes.

 **Will:** Yay _ **,**_ I can't wait. I enjoy these stories.

 _ **Nico:**_ I have a question, if you don't mind me asking.

 **Will** : Yes, go on. What is it?

 _ **Nico:**_ Why do you like horror, mystery and creepy stories?

 **Will:** Well, the monsters, demons, and damned souls; sort of relate to me in a way.

 _ **Nico:**_ Is that so? Do you see them?

 **Will:** You could say that.

 _ **Nico:**_ If it makes you feel better; I am like that as well.

 **Will:** Really?

 _ **Nico:**_ Yes.

 _ **Nico'** **s** **Pov**_

I laid-back against the wall and stares at my computer.

"So, looks like I'm not going crazy. Someone else is with me. Yet, I think I already am mad." I told myself. I wrapped the blankets around me and snuggles in the warmth of the blankets.

Suddenly, there was a knock on my door.

I groaned and stood up and opened the door and looked around and saw no one.

"Father?" I called.

I stepped out of my room and made my way around the house.

"Father?" I called out again.

No one answered me. Once more, I was alone again. I made my way back up to my room. I felt a smile upon me, I turned and saw my sister; Bianca smiling when she was a bit younger.

"Bianca ... did you ever regret leaving me behind?" I asked the photo, and then punched it. A photo cannot speak, how stupid. She is gone, she isn't coming back. Hazel is gone. Percy is gone. Reyna is gone. Everyone is gone. No one is here anymore.

I stood in the dark as I believe blood ran down my knuckles. I felt the back of my neck chill. A feel I haven't felt in a while and turned around quickly and saw a shadow over me with a grin, I yelled and ran towards my room closing, locking the door. I grabbed a knife. Yes, a knife. It seems better foreclose up attacks. Every one trying to kill you. I went to my bed and pressed my back against the wall and pointing the knife to the door. It's that feeling again. My hands couldn't stop shaking.

Everything was quiet and dark and suddenly, my computer made a sound and the screen lit up and saw the chat, I had with Dr.-Solace-Sunshine.

 _ **Chatroom**_

 **Will:** Yeah! Anyway, Ghost King! Have you ever a joke before? I've got one! I'll tell you! Okay, okay! What did the skeleton do when he brought tickets to go to a movie?

 **Nico** : I don't know. What did he do?

 **Will:** He couldn't go since there was no BODY to go with.

 **Nico:** That was pretty good. Where did you get that from?

 **Will:** Candy Wrapper, I heard my friend said it out loud and it was priceless.

 **Nico:** I see. It is still good.

 **Will:** I know! You always need at least something to cheer you up! It's always in my head.

 **Nico:** I think I got one.

 **Will:** Go on! Tell me!

 **Nico:** Okay. I started working at my dad's company and one day he told me, I was lazy and my sister would do better. Then, I told him, "Sorry, father. Looks like I wasn't bone enough to do it." Since my dad company like for the dead.

 **Will:** OHHHHHH! Lol xD that was pretty good! Good job!

 **Nico:** Heh, thanks.

A bad pun, but it made my fear disappears. It felt like the sun shining down on me from this cold dark place. Someone trying to make me laugh for once. Isn't that nice?

 _ **Will Pov**_

 _ **GOSH. DON'T I LIKE TO JUMP AROUND.**_

Ghost king took a while to message me back. I wonder what was up. I got kind of worried, so I sent him a joke, a friend of mines said that turned out to be really funny.

He soon messaged me back, saying the joke was kind of good. I was like "Duh, yeah it is. It's the best." But, I didn't type that. He sends me one back, it wasn't great as mines, but it was still good. Looks like he has trouble explaining himself. I wonder what kind of guy he is.

I looked out my window and looked towards the moon in the distance. It was really bright. I liked the moon a lot, but not as much as the sun. I felt better in the sun, in the light, in the warmth. I'm not sure why.

I looked over to my clock, it was quite late. 1:30am. Ghost king could be tired. I should send him to bed. I looked back outside and saw a star pass by. The stars were big and bright. I smiled to myself and looked back at my computer.

 **Will:** Hey Ghost king.

 **Nico:** Yes?

 **Will:** Do you like stars?

 **Nico:** Oh, um, uh.. yeah. I sort of do.

 **Will:** Look out your window. There stars are beautiful today.

 **Nico AND Will Pov**

I looked out to the sky, in the dark night. I saw the moon, i saw the clouds, i saw trees and saw many things. But, the stars were bright and glowing. Make a wish, before its gone.

I wish for happiness. Yeah, no. It will never happen. I just wish, for someone. I can trust with everything. That's all.

 **Nico's Pov**

"Nico!" Persephone yelled from downstairs. I groaned and stepped out of bed, putting the knife back in my table drawer and picked up my jacket and walked down the stairs. The lights were on again. It wasn't dark like before.

"Yes, Lady Persephone?" I asked once I saw her on her chair, holding a plant in her hands.

"Get yourself ready and hurry the store is about too close. My beautiful white rose is dying. We need to get some nutrition. Now, go ask your father for money and be gone, but hurry. Also, you finally called me Lady. At least, you are learning where you place is, child," she said and waved her hand off.

I went over to my father studies. "Father," I said and knocked on his door.

"Come in," Hades said.

I walked in and closed the door and looked at him. "Father, I need money to go out for Persephone's flower," I said.

Hades sighs. "That woman only cares about her flowers. She doesn't even make me a cup of coffee when I'm working," he said as he pulled out his wallet and looked through.

My dad was a rich man, if you didn't know that.

"Your mother though, she was lovely. So gentle, kind, and beyond sweet..." My father said softly like it pained him. My mother died when I was younger, no one ever loved my father as much as her. Her death changed him. He was colder, like he never went out in the sun. His touch was a feeling of a dead cold body.

"She would to stay up with you, working on keeping you awake to help you get through these papers. Made your snacks and talked with you like there was no tomorrow, right?" I said to him.

Hades looked over to me. "Looks, I dwell so much in the past, you remember it by memory." Then, handed me some money.

"No, I like it when you talk about my mother ... it seems you are somewhat looking alive," I said as I took the money. "It makes you look happy for a change."

Hades nods. "If you say so. Now, go on. Let me walk you out," he said, grabbing a mug; I gave him for father's day and walked out with me to the living room where I was starting to put my jacket on.

"Wait."

I quickly ran back upstairs, jumping on my bed , and grabbing my computer.

 **Chat Room**

 **Nico:** Hey. I have to go now. I'm sorry.

 **Will:** No, no, no. It's okay. But, can we talk tomorrow?

 **Nico:** Sure, message me when you're awake, okay?

 **Will:** Understood! Goodnight, Ghost King.

 **Nico:** Goodnight, Dr.-Solace-Sunshine.


	3. The Store

**Chapter 3: The Store**

 **Nico's Pov**

 **Will:** Good morning, Ghost King!

I woke up suddenly with the ding of my computer and looked over and saw Solace message. Its 5:38am. What is this man doing up so early?

 **Nico:** Oh Morning. Is something wrong? It's pretty early.

 **Will:** Hm? Oh! Everything is fine. I just randomly wake up this time, my father uses to go to work at this time **.**

 **Nico:** Is he really loud?

 **Will:** Sometimes, I guess. Anyway! How did you sleep?

 **Nico** : I slept okay and you?

 **Will:** That's great! I'm just making plans **.**

 **Nico:** Plans?

 **Will:** Yeah, like ... clean up my room, go shopping you know those fun things.

 **Nico:** Yes, sounds fun. Do you drive?

 **Will:** Yeah sometimes. I take my mother's car. Do you?

 **Nico:** No not yet.

 **Will:** I think walking is more fun.

 **Nico:** Why do you say that?

 **Will:** You can see the world better.

I stared at the computer for a while longer then bit my finger.

"Really deep ... I never thought of it like that."

 _ **Will's Pov**_

"Maybe that was too deep," I said, at the kitchen table.

"What was, honey?" My mom asked.

"Oh, I'm just speaking to this boy and I said something sentimental, just over-thinking about that." I explained to her.

"Was it a good deep thought?" She asked.

"I suppose so? Just talking about walking and taking cars." I told her.

"The world is better to see when you stop?" She asked.

I nodded. "That's correct."

"That reminds me, I need you to go to the store," She said.

"Have you made me a list?" I asked.

"Of course," She said smiling. "Tell your friend, you will be back soon."

"Or… I can keep talking with him on my phone by giving him my number," I said.

"Won't that be too fast? You don't know where this boy is or about him or his family. Just download the app on your phone and keep talking with him until you know him better," She explained looking down at her list.

"Yes, mom." I looked back at my screen.

 **Nico:** Who would like to see a world of monsters?

I stared at it for a moment. Is he alright?

 **Will:** Is the world made up of monsters?

 **Nico:** Isn't there a monster inside us all?

 **Will:** But there is an angel inside us.

 **Nico:** Do you see it?

 **Will:** I do, it's nice to see that for a change. Do you?

 **Nico:** Not very much. A lot of things happened to me that made me noticed the bad things of this world.

 **Will:** Well, I'll see the good side of you just for you. Does that make sense?

 **Nico:** It does, thank you.

"Will!" My mom voice snapped me out of my conversation.

"Yes?" I asked standing up and opening the chat on my phone while turning off my computer.

She smiles softly and handed me the list. "No texting while driving you hear me?"

I nodded, smiling. "Yes, mom."

I went off to get my jacket, wallet, and car keys.

 **Will:** Hey Ghost King. I'll be back in a moment alright?

 **Nico:** Alright. I will be here.

 **Nico's Pov**

After Dr. Solace left.

I went down to the kitchen to get Pomegranates seeds. I looked inside the refrigerator and looked around and moved some things around.

"Young Prince?"

I shot up and hit my head against the door.

"Yes?"

Thanatos was standing against the door and looked at him. "What are you looking for?"

"Oh, just some pomegranates seeds. I can't seem to find them." I explained.

"Sir, you haven't eaten breakfast yet. I suggest you would eat something heavy. Breakfast is important." He explained.

I sighed loudly, rolling my eyes and looked at him.

Thanatos looked at me and nodded. "I am only looking out for your health, to live longer."

"How ironic, coming from you." I told him.

"Things change, young prince," Thanatos said and walked out of the kitchen.

I watched the door for a moment then looked back at the refrigerator, finally found the seeds. I took the seeds, a bottle of water, and a salad.

I returned to my room and sat down and began eating as I began writing another story.

 _ **Candy Canes**_

 _ **I grumbled as I listened to my little brother happily crunched away on his candy cane. It was only after the last remnants of his red and white colored treat disappeared into his sticky mouth that he turned to me and said, "Loser. I can't believe you're not done with yours yet." Though this seemed to be an odd thing to have an opinion over, I suspected that he was secretly jealous that I still had my candy cane to eat, and he didn't. Serves him right. "Well, unlike some people," I replied, "I like to savor my candy cane. I also prefer sitting on the cough to sitting on the floor, doofus." And just to make a point I kicked him in the head. "Whatever," he grumbled. "I don't see the point in handing them on the Christmas tree when we can eat 'em." "Well, instead of horribly grinding them in our mouths, we can hang them on the tree to make the room look aesthetically pleasing. "…what?" "They make the tree look pretty." "Oh. Well, you can't use candy canes for anything else, then." "Wrong again, there is another way to use candy canes." "Oh yeah, what?" he muttered, turning towards me once more. "This," I said, and dug the sharp point into his eye.**_

 _ **Will's Pov**_

I finally got to the store and got out and looked at my phone.

"Ghost King posted a new story! Great!" I said loudly smiling to myself as I stumble through the parking and into the supermarket.

 **Will:** You posted a new story! Yay!

 **Nico:** Are you going to read it?

 **Will** : I will in a moment. I'm just in the supermarket.

 **Nico** : Oh, I see. What are you planning to buy?

 **Will:** I have to check, my mom wrote it. I think I will get a pack of energy drinks, like Monster.

 **Nico** : I love _Monster_. It's so good. I buy one each time I can.

 **Will** : What's your favorite flavor?

 **Nico** : Assault. Yours?

 **Will:** The green one. Wait isn't that the strongest?

 **Nico:** Yes, but it's not enough for me. It's weak.

 **Will:** That's impressive.

 **Nico** : Indeed.

 **Will:** Favorite chips?

 **Nico:** Are you making a movie night with me or something? Start shopping. I bet your standing there like the dead.

I laughed and looked around. It was true. I grabbed a basket and started my way getting the objects on the list. Milk, bread, chocolate, paper toilet, salt, and more. Then I stopped in front of the energy drinks.

"Assault… Hm. He likes it…Maybe I should give it a try." I whisper softly and reached for one and took a picture and sent it to Ghost King.

 **Nico:** Are you buying it? Then, get some chips. The taste is better with barbecue. Like twisted something.

I looked around and grabbed the bag he spoke off and set it in my bag. I bought- well I'm going to buy junk food. I am being changed.

I looked back down to my phone.

 **Will:** I got it.

 **Nico:** Careful, it's strong.

 **Will:** I'll be fine.

I turned around suddenly and bumped into a tall man.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention."

The man looked down at me. His eyes were brown. He smirked at me, which was highly uncomfortable and walked away without a word.

A chill went down my back, like I was being touched by cold ice water very slowly.

 **Will:** Some people are so weird.

 **Nico:** What do you mean?

 **Will:** I bumped into someone and they stared at me and smiled and walked away. Creepy.

 **Nico** : It does… Hey, finish shopping and go home okay?

 **Will:** I Will, Ghost King!

I went in line and paid for everything and rushed home and kept looking back every moment then.

"Mom! I'm back!" I yelled when I stepped in.

No answer.

"Mom?"

Again no answer.

 **Will:** Ghost King?

 **Nico:** Yeah?

 **Will: Help me.**

 **Nico:** Solace?

 **Nico:** Solace? Hey! Answer me! Solace!

 _ **Hey, everyone! Sorry this took me so long to post! Just Christmas and finals, then surprises. I'm sorry! But, I hope you enjoy this! Characters don't belong to me, nor does the story, or even Monster drinks!**_


End file.
